


Joaquin Phoenix Imagines

by Kneamet



Category: Gladiator (2000), Her (2013), Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom, Joker (2019), Walk the Line (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneamet/pseuds/Kneamet
Summary: Imagines about Joaquin Phoenix and His heroes.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Joaquin Phoenix/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Cash/reader, Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Original Character(s), Theodore Twombly/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	1. Joaquin Phoenix

Rare trees flashed by, through which the rays of the setting sun shone. You were dozing with your forehead against the cool glass. Joaquin watched the road, occasionally glancing in his direction, a warm smile on his face. 

The car jumped, and you involuntarily winced nose, opened his eyes.

"With good on the morning, the sun shining" heard you mocking voice Phoenix.

You smiled and looked out the window. 

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"This is a surprise," the man smiled without taking his eyes off the road.

"And how long is the drive?"

Joaquin looked at the Navigator.

"Another hour or so. So you can return to the realm of Morpheus."

You smiled, burying your nose in the collar of your sweater and leaning back against the glass. Sleep is not wanted, so you decided to watch the scenery that changed at every turn. The snow sparkled in the light, untouched and white,almost blue. Your favorite song was playing on the radio, and Joaquin turned up the volume and sang along, occasionally missing the notes. You broke into a smile, watching the man out of the corner of your eye.

* * *

Phoenix parked the car outside a small, pretty house. The lanterns coming down from the roof emitted a soft yellow light. 

You got out of the car, looking around. Joaquin took your hand and led you into the cabin.

"Well, how do you like it?"hugging you from behind and holding you to his chest, he said.

"Very" smiled you and kissed his in cheek.

Joaquin disappeared into another room, leaving you to look around.

The walls were paneled with wood, and the little Windows were hung with pretty transparent curtains. In the middle of the room was an oak table on which stood a bottle of champagne and two glasses. From somewhere came the pleasant sounds of an unfamiliar melody.

Joaquin danced into the room, handing you a bouquet of yellow lilies.

"Yellow is the color of separation."

"Well, it's not about us" I pull you towards me Phoenix. "You and I will never part. And you know why?"

"Why? you asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I love you so much."


	2. Johnny Cash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: let's imagine that you are a musician and sing with Johnny Cash. There's no June Carter here

"Thanks, guys. For everything. For what came on the concert, for what listen to my songs, but today, in spied a prisutsvuet one man, which I very love," you freeze. "Johnny Cash! My beloved, stand up, please!"there were whispers in the hall. "And come up to me on stage!"people sitting next to the man started pushing him towards the stage. The musician, running up to the ladder, paused for a moment in thought, and feeling his pocket, which contained a box with a wedding ring, went up to the guys.

It's been three months since johnny and you confessed your feelings to each other. Three months ago, you started Dating. Three months ago, johnny wanted to ask you to marry him, but he couldn't find the time. Now, he made up his mind.

Y/N, still holding the microphone in his hand.

"I wish johnny and I could sing you a song. Cash, do you agree?"he goes to the microphone and nods his head positively. "Will you take it and play the guitar? My fingers just hurt..."again a positive nod. "So, we will perform our favorite song, called 'Jackson'. Guys, start."

Sammy is getting ready to play because this song uses a guitar. Don also prepared, because in the song there is kontrabas. Marshall starts banging on the drums.

"We got married in a fever hotter than a pepper sprout,

We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out."

"I'm goin' to Jackson I'm gonna mess around,  
Yeah, I'm goin ' to Jackson,  
Look out Jackson town, " johnny continues, looking at his sweetheart. 

"Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health.

Go play your hand you big-talkin' man make a big fool of yourself,

Yeah, go to Jackson; go comb your hair!"singing in the microphone you're looking at the future husband, as if to imply, sing. But, Cash is silent. "See if I care," you sing.

John is silent and leans toward the microphone and stops playing. Says:

"Sorry to stop, but... I want to ask Y/N a question before we finish the song. "

"What, John?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Let's finish the song at the beginning, johnny."

"No, dear."

"Let's finish singing first, everyone wants to listen to us."

"Sorry, guys... But I can't sing this song if she doesn't marry me. Otherwise... Lies are obtained."

"You got an audience, johnny. Come on, let's sing " Jackson.""

"You turned me on. Four years ago, when I first met you."

"Please sing," you say softly, looking at the floor.

"And I ask you, marry me. I love you, Y/N. I want to take care of you. You're my best friend. Marry me."

"Johnny..."

"Y/N," the musician interrupts you, you look up at him and he, deciding to get down on one knee, opens the box with the ring. Everyone groans again. "Recently, though, rather long ago, I realized that I can not live without you. In General, I ask this question for the last time... Will you share my life? Get married?"

"Nicely."

"Yes?"he, rising from his knees, turns the guitar behind his back and raising his kiss. "She said Yes!"he is already addressing the public.


	3. Arthur Fleck

Walking calmly down the alley and drinking coffee, Y/N felt lousy. Very lousy. It was all your work that was to blame, which almost made you suffer because you had to be hypocritical.

And Y/N couldn't stand hypocrisy.

As you turned the corner and almost reached your house, you felt the handkerchief on your face, assuming it was chloroform. Suddenly, a voice sounded from the right:

"Don't resist, honey, it's okay. It's okay, just the rest of your life you'll spend with me, " you opened your eyes in horror, realizing that it was the Joker. 

You started kicking, trying to fight off this madman.

"I told you, baby," he hissed in her ear, " you don't have to..."but he was interrupted by a blow to the penis. He grabbed it with both hands.

You, having understood that it is possible to leave quietly, ran as ugarelaya and already was going to shout a part on all street as you were strongly grasped by a hand.

"Well, why don't you listen to me, doll? Although... that's good, I'll have the opportunity to punish you, " Arthur said before pressing down on the carotid artery. You passed out.

***

You were sitting on a shag carpet that adorned a beige parquet floor. You've definitely never been here before. The unfamiliar room confused you and you could not remember how you got here. 

You vaguely remembered the events of last night: running into the Joker, who applied chloroform to you, you escaped, but he caught you. And all: further-white leaf. 

You're in a real stupor. You were sitting on the floor with your back against the double bed, tied hand and foot and a collar around your neck. Your ankles were wrapped tightly with tape, the same tape unpleasantly squeezed the wrists wrapped behind your back. The collar was attached by a chain to one of the legs of the bed. 

The collar unpleasantly squeezed the neck, and did not allow you to turn, lower or raise your head, firmly fixing it in one position, forcing you to arch your neck forward and keep your head straight. 

Breathing was difficult and you panicked. You could just suffocate and die. 

"Anyone?! I'm here! Help!!!"you shouted in panic. 

For gateway room thought I heard some noise and she opened.

Joker, seeing as you one starts kicking, untied you and raised both hands upward in conciliatory gesture and slowly coming to bed — put an package on sheets and so same slowly, not turning around to you its back and by continuing keep hands over head-backed up to exits from room.

"I think you need to change. Your outfit does not match the house clothes, " going to the door and seeing that you are still standing still, explained Fleck. 

You were still wearing the work suit Arthur brought you here in. 

"Home? I'm not home."you couldn't help it," you quipped. 

"No, Y/N. You're home. Now, this is your home. Arthur Fleck said calmly.


	4. Joaquin Phoenix

POV Joaquin

«I was strolling through the Park as usual. I've always loved it, especially the fountain in the center, which is where I was going. The bright sun blinded my eyes and I smiled, as did most of the people who came to the Park.

The figure of a familiar man made me smile even wider. I rubbed my hands together, tiptoed over to her, and taking Y/N's hand, spun her around. She was scared, of course, but when she saw me, she hugged me tight.

"Joaquin, damn, you can't scare like that!"a smile spread across her sweet face and I patted her shoulders.

"But now you're smiling!"

Y/N looked down and sighed. I frowned as I sat down on the crusts beside her and looked into her eyes, taking her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Guess the first time... her voice trembled, and my stomach churned. How tired I am of seeing a sun like her sad. I quickly rose and hugged Y/N. She sobbed and I felt the wet trail of her tears on my shirt.

"Honey, why do you need this? I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes from almost telling her that I was the one who truly loved her. Her smile, her laugh, her demeanor, everything...

"You're a good friend. Appreciate-Yes, but love... She raised her eyes to mine. I was ready to drown in them, looked at her face as if in the first. Y/N smiled a little and waved her hand in front of my eyes. "Wake up!"

I shook my head, then smiled slyly and gave her my hand, saying, " would you like to dance with me?"I did not doubt her consent.

She put her hand in mine and I whirled her around in a waltz. Elegant, graceful, gentle... The smile never left my face all the time like her. For a moment I dared to assume that she cared about me. But only for a moment.

Y / N stopped when she saw her lover watching us and immediately walked toward him without saying a word to me. I restrained my anger and went over to make sure everything was all right.

"You'll forgive me, won't you, Y/N?"the guy held out his hands to her, but she just walked away from him and shook her head. He understood everything without a word and silently turned around, cleaning off. I looked at her. She struggled not to cry, but a tear rolled down her cheek. Then another, and another...

I don't know if I was glad or sorry. I didn't understand what was going on inside me. Only one thing was certain, and I knew it more and more : I loved her...»

With this phrase, the entry in Joaquin's personal diary ends. And you sit there for a few minutes, unable to move. Then the corners of his lips lift to form a smile, and tears come to his eyes. You carefully close the diary and put it back where you got it.

"Joaquin, is there anything you want to tell me?"you went down to the living room, where Phoenix was waiting.

"Yes," the man turns to you, whisky in one hand, brandy in the other. "What better way to numb the pain of yesterday's breakup?"

You slowly approach the man, put the bottles away and cover his lips with a passionate kiss. You feel strong arms around your waist and smile at him. Joaquin pulled away, pulling you closer and laughing.

"You know, now I want to tell you something," he touched the tip of his nose to yours. "I like you very much..."

"Not true!"you, holding back a smile, immediately moved away from him. Phoenix smiled widely and pulled your hand back to your strong, warm embrace.

"I love you, sweetheart!"he straightened a strand of hair behind your ear and you again rewarded him with a kiss.


	5. Theodore Twombly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that this is the beginning of the film and there is no Samantha.
> 
> (Y/C/E) — your colour eye  
> (Y/C/H) — your colour hair

Again, a normal and unremarkable day. Nothing changes. Theodore sighed.

My Chris,

I've been wondering how to tell you how much you mean to me. I remember the first time we made love, like it was our last night. I was lying next to you naked in that little apartment... and suddenly I felt like I was part of something big... Like our parents once did. And our parents ' parents. 

Before I met you, I lived as if I knew everything. And suddenly this bright light came upon me, and I awoke. 

That light was you. I can't believe it's been 50 years since our wedding. But still, every day... thanks to you, I feel like the girl you brought to the light and awakened, and we started this journey together.

Happy anniversary to you, my love, my friend to the end. 

Loretta.

Twombly read it again and said wearily, though the day was just beginning.

"Print," he ordered the computer. 

Theodore had a very busy day — he had 58 letters to write.

Having finished work and having collected, the man left the last, having said goodbye to the friend for the last time:

"Hi, Paul."

"Today's text fascinates even more. Who would have thought you could rhyme the name Penelope like that? Cool."

"Thanks, Paul. But they're just letters. Great t-shirt."

"Thank You. Only buy. Looks like the kind that handsome men wear, " the guy began to examine his clothes.

"You're handsome now. Good evening, Paul."

"While."

He stepped into the Elevator. Twombly, leaning against the glass, did not notice that so many people had arrived.

"Play a sad song," too sad music began to play. "Play a different melancholy song." 

Frowning and walking down the crowded street, the man, in principle, like all the people next to him talking and checking mail.

"Check your mail." 

"Letter from BestBuy, do not miss the best news..."I began to read the robot, as he was interrupted:

"Remove."

"Letter from Amy:" hi, Theodore. Lumen is having a big party this weekend. Let's go together. I miss you. Not on sad and sad you, of course. Good old Jolly. We should go. Forward to hearing. Love, Amy.""

"Answer later," Theodore nodded to himself.

"Weather forecast letter from the Los Angeles times: next 7 days forecast..."

"Remove."

"There are no new messages." 

"Farther."

"Confirmation of India-China merger..."

And then, in the writer something hit, from which it is pushed back and he fell to the ground. Looking up, he found a young girl: she had (Y/C/E) eyes and (Y/C/H) that glistened in the sunlight.

He was surprised at her; she seemed to him very much alive, not like him or all the people around him. No. She was alive.

Quickly orientated, on what happened, and on how, that you knocked down passer-by, you quickly jumped up with land, handing hand stranger.

"Sorry I hit you, mister. You looked at your watch, which surprised Twombly, who had just risen. Could lead to ask the voice assistant...

"Is everything okay? you asked, holding his shoulders and opening your eyes wide.

"Yes, all right," whispered the mustachioed stranger. "I'm Theodore."

"I'm Y/N. and by the way, stop wearing these things," you pointed to his ear, which he immediately touched. "Otherwise, you'll be lazy," you chuckled, about to go to the University, as you turned and ran to Theodore.

"Here you go," you handed it to him ," if you get bored, you can call this number, " you kissed him on the cheek, which made him immediately resentful. "The more I see that you have no friends," you ran away, leaving potrebenko and surprised the man with a paper in his hand.

He looked at him.

Theodore will call you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: guys, thank you for reading, and please write in the reviews, did you like this Chapter?


	6. Johnny Cash

You woke up from the fact that the sunbeam looked in the window and, after a little hesitation, a warm strip stopped on your face.

You rolled over and opened one eye: johnny was standing by the closet, buttoning a white shirt. 

"Good morning, Sonia," he noticed your movements and smiled.

You glanced at the bedside table and shut my eyes again – it was that Breakfast, and maybe lunch, you already slept.

"Good morning," you echoed, and, guessing, said disappointedly, " Are you leaving again?"

John nodded.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he leaned closer to your face and lightly kissed your lips. "Yet?"

"Bye," you sighed heavily, following her husband with a warm look.

After lying in bed for another ten minutes, you still got up and went to the window, opened it. A fresh breeze blew into his face, filling the room with coolness. February fourteenth is Valentine's Day.  
You went to the nightstand and pulled out the Valentine card that was meant for johnny from the bottom drawer. You wanted to give it to him in the morning, but he was always in a hurry.

Always. He is completely devoted to his work, and these are the happiest moments when you manage to be alone with each other.  
And now you were hoping that tonight you will spend together. On that optimistic and heartwarming note, you dressed in record time and went shopping.

After four exhausting hours, you, with a few packages in his hands stepped into the apartment. The room smelled of baking, coffee, and fresh roses. On your personified by arbitrarily began to play smile. You shoes off and quickly darted into the kitchen, putting the bags, and proceeded into the room.

On the table stood a bottle of red wine and two glasses, and right in the middle stood a beautiful graceful vase in which stood seven red roses. You came closer to breathe in more of this beautiful floral scent. From behind the door leading into the hall, Cash appeared, hiding something behind his back.

"I've been waiting for you," he said, coming close to you and holding out a medium-sized box. Inside was a picture of you and johnny relaxing at the seaside. The picture was bright and vivid, and it smelled of summer. John came up behind you and fastened the clasp around your neck. You on thumping fell amulet, enchanted you with the first of seconds. It was in the form of a flat faceted crystal of a bluish color.

You turned to the guy, handing him your modest Valentine.

The guitarist smiled that smile you loved so much.

"The main thing is that you're there," and he took you in his arms. Just like that, without further ADO. You moved closer to the guy and touched his soft lips with a light kiss. The warmth spread inside her, and her pulse fluttered, quickening with each beat. It feels delicious.

Johnny looked into your eyes and whispered:

"I love you."

"I love you," you echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: this is a question that you would like to see imagin about Commodus from Gladiator? If Yes, then the next imagin be on it.


	7. Commodus

Gladiators were prisoners of war and sentenced to death. Such and was Y/N. Laws an Ancient Rome allowed you to participate in gladiatorskikh battles, so that you quickly agreed to on this proposal.

The crowd was delighted with the fighting, and the Emperor in turn enjoyed not only the battle, but also the stupidity of the people. 

On the appointed day, citizens were seated strictly according to their social status. A huge number of citizens gathered. The show was accompanied by a theatrical show. Then released wild animals. The condemned fought against them. In case of victory, they were granted life.

The fight was conducted under musical accompaniment. The rhythms of the music accelerated as the fight progressed. Your main objective was to hit the skull or an artery. 

"We won!"

"Maybe I don't remember well  
the story of Cassius. But didn't the barbarians lose the battle of Carthage?"

"Yes, Caesar. Forgive me, Caesar, " the man apologized.

"No, I like surprises," Commodus grinned. "Who is it?"

"They call him a Spaniard, Caesar."

"I think I'll meet him."

"Very Well, Caesar."

"Gladiator, the Emperor wants to see you," the man said.

"I am at the Emperor's service," you said so that no one would know you were a girl.

Looking down and seeing the arrow you bent down, remained kneeling, clutching the arrow to the blood.

"Stand up. Stand up, " smiled Commodus, coming with the guards to you. His nephew ran up to him. "Your fame is well deserved, Spaniard. There's hardly a Gladiator who can beat you, " he looked at the child. "This young man says you are the new-born Hector. Or Hercules? Why would the hero not open up and tell his real name?

"My name is Gladiator," you said, turning your back on the Emperor.

"How dare you turn around  
back to me!? Commodus said menacingly, from which Lucius moved a little away from him. "Slave! Will you take off your helmet  
and tell me your name."

You turned to him, taking a deep breath. Now your secret will be revealed to all Rome.

"My name is..."slightly hesitated you," my name is Y/N, " - you opened mask, from what Commodus widely opened eyes.

"Girl?"the man came closer to you, and raised his hand, stroked your cheek. "Girl..."confused he muttered, suddenly becoming serious: "Lock her in the dungeon," ordered Caesar to the guards that ran up at once, catching you by the arms and dragged him to prison.

***

Lying on the cold floor, you felt hungry and a little afraid.

Fear of not unknown.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, opening it.

"Hey, slave! he shouted in disgust. "Here's your lunch," the man tossed you a few slices of bread and carefully set down a glass of water, laughing angrily as he closed the door behind him.

Plainly and not having eaten and already going to lie down on a cold floor, you heard, as at a door again someone knocked.

You opened your eyes in horror.

It was the Emperor Commodus.

"Well, how are you doing here, eh slave?"you were silent. "Answer when spoken to, slave!"he cried in your face.

"Fine," you spat out, receiving a slap.

"How dare you talk to your Caesar like that?!"that's all right, that's not what you came here for," he chuckled. "So, I've come up with something: you're good with guns, you're good with politics, you look good so, you... you will be my Empress "he whispered, and you opened your eyes in horror.


	8. Joaquin Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: let's imagine Joaquin Phoenix performing this in a theater

America. new york. It's your favorite city. You were born here, lived here, and still do. And you have no desire to leave this place. And this is despite the fact that you have no friends, and the family consists only of photos. You live and enjoy life every day, every moment approaching your dream-to become an actor. You have always been attracted to it, you have admired these people since childhood, who can so skillfully transform into any image. Yes... This is your life.

Just recently, you were at one of the performances at the theater. It was a Comedy, with a bit of drama. And why not go if the cast includes Joaquin Phoenix himself? You liked this guy from the very first performance you were lucky enough to see him at. I... You've decided to be as talented as he is. For people to recognize you as an actress. Enjoyed your game. That you bring joy and sadness to their hearts just by intonation. 

That day, many of his fans gathered after the performance. You weren't the one who adored him to the point of squealing. He was just an authority on you. So, after the end of the, you, even not looking back on oblepivshuyu his the crowd, went forward, if would not one thing circumstance. You were yanked by the sleeve. 

You turned around, pulling out your earpiece as you walked, and found it was none other than a girl in a wheelchair. She handed you a notebook with a pen and looked pleadingly at the crowd. It was clear without words. Playing to the fullest so your favorite song "Move It On Over", you put the earphone back, took the outstretched and resolutely headed in the direction of these crazy people. The acute nature of the elbows played you good support, when people are groaning, looking around, trying to figure out who it was, and after lowered looks. Yes. What to do if you failed?

The way was cleared. You handed him a notebook with a pen, silently pushing some lanky, strove to get out ahead of you. He signed it with a big smile, and you didn't even bother to look at him, grunting "thank you," and disappeared into the crowd. It is only later that you learn that he looked curiously after you, and how surprised he was when you approached the girl in the carriage, giving her an autographed notebook and ruffling her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, did you recognize the artist of the song "Move It On Over"?


	9. Johnny Cash

"My name is Jerry Lee Lewis, come from Louisiana

I'm gonna do you a little boogie on this here piano

Doing mighty fine, I'm gonna make you shake it

I'll make you do it and make you do it, until you break it, " you sang a Jerry Lee Lewis song, vertuously playing the piano.

"I've never seen them play like that! Marshall, the band's guitarist, said admiringly.

"It's called the Lewis boogie, in the Lewis way  
Lord, I do my little boogie woogie every day

Well, down in New Orleans, the land of dreams

The best doggone place, son, you have ever seen

The cats go wild, do a boogie that's hot  
My boogie woogie makes you want to stop and do the bop, " johnny began to closely observe your actions.

You were on the radio a lot, and Cash always enjoyed your singing alone.

"It's called the Lewis boogie, in the Lewis way

Lord, I do my little boogie woogie every day aw, oh, boy

Well, now let's cruise on down to old Memphis town

That's where that Presley boy said you ain't nothing but a hound

But now you take my boogie, it keeps you in the groove

Then your sacroiliac begins to shiver and a move

It's called the Lewis boogie, in the Lewis way

Lord, I do my little boogie woogie every day

Oh, boogie woogie when your hips start rockin'

And your knees start knockin', Lewis boogie, Lewis way

Lord, I do my little boogie woogie every day, " you finished when you finished playing.

"Y/N, ladies and gentlemen! "Murderer!" Y/N!"said the host while you were theatrically worshipping.

"Order pine coffins, guys. You can't keep up with the Killer, " you smirked, winking at Cash and walking away to Elvis.

"The following members have just recorded their first hit called:' Cry, Cry, Cry, '" the man said.

"Damn, damn, damn," you swore, not noticing johnny, about which hooked. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. Now again my the exit. Oh, damn... The shirt caught, "you said, yelling at the stage," Hey, bill! Wait, bill, I'm coming!"

"Seems... I think I hear Y/N's voice, ladies and gentlemen."

"I'll be right back, bill. I am now."

"Can't you be more specific, Y/N? 

"You see, bill, I'm hooked."

"For what, dear?"

"For johnny Cash's guitar strap," you said funny, whispering to the man, "Don't worry, I can make them laugh for another two minutes," you turned back to the man on stage, " and you know what, bill? He's a tough guy-that johnny Cash! And the strap of his guitar is strong too! — before, as run on scene, you turned to guitarist: "Incidentally ,on fact me liked your the" Cry, Cry, Cry."And I hope you do."

"Thank you," he smiled shyly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, miss Y/N! the man in the blue suit said. To viewers came excited you.

"Bill! Bill, I have to tell you. I must say! I must say! I can't sing tonight."

"What, why?"

"Well, you know, I have laryngitis."

"Y/N but we heard..."

"Yes! Laugh, but it's true!"

"We just heard you screaming behind the scenes."

"So there was no laryngitis then, bill!"with a little laugh, Cash put his hand over the microphone so no one could hear him laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, miss Y/N! So Y/N will sing to us again later. But like I said, our next guys are hotter than a gun. The radio waves are red-hot with their new hit " Cry, Cry, Cry." Let us and we warmly welcome their, " smiled brunette. "Meet the new passengers of the rock train "San Records"! Johnny Cash and the Tennessee Two!"

The backstage opened and guys appeared from there. 

A bit in of shock having stood up from such a number of audience, a man has he spoken:

"Hi, I'm johnny," looking at the guys and nodding to himself, he began to sing, " Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues

Come on, get rhythm when you get the blues

Get a rock and ' roll feeling in your bones

Put taps on your toes and get gone

Get rhythm when you get the blues, " girls and guys jumped off their chairs and began to dance.

Cash smiled.

"A Little shoeshine boy he never gets low down

But he's got the dirtiest job in town

Bending low at the peoples feet

On the windy corner of the dirty street

Well, I asked him while he shined my shoes

How'd he keep from getting the blues

He grinned as he raised his little head

Popped a shoeshine rag and then he said"

Slightly shaking girl felt joy at the same time with fear.

"Get rhythm when you get the blues

Come on, get rhythm when you get the blues

A jumpy rhythm makes you feel so fine

It'll shake all your trouble from your worried mind

Get rhythm when you get the blues

Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues

Come on, get rhythm when you get the blue

Get a rock and ' roll feeling in your bones

Put taps on your toes and get gone

Get rhythm when you get the blues"

John looked at Marshall and nodded for him to take on the hard part.

"Well, I sat down to listen to the shoeshine boy

And I thought I was going to jump for joy

Slapped on the shoe polish left and right

He took a shoeshine rag and he held it tight

He stopped once to wipe the sweat away

I said you're a mighty little boy to be-a working that way

He said I like it with a big wide grin

Kept on a popping and he said again"

Standing backstage, you admired the sound of the melody and the singing.

"Get rhythm when you get the blues

Come on, get rhythm when you get the blues

It only costs a dime, just a nickel a shoe

But does a million dollars worth of good for you

Get rhythm when you get the blues"

Taking the last chord, johnny opened his eyes, very surprised.

"Thank you! Thanks a lot!"


	10. Arthur Fleck

Arthur, as usual, entertained people who did not notice him. He was just a buffoon they didn't care about, but not you.

When you first saw Fleck, you thought you were in love with him, but there's no love at first sight, is there?

Swallowing Pepsi, you walked down the street further until I saw tancuesh clown, who turned your beloved neighbor. 

You stopped and watched a man do some cool things that no one noticed, or if they did, they just laughed, which made Arthur smile, though bitterly.

You smiled at him.

He smiled back at you.

But his ad was hit by some guys and didn't run away with it. The green-haired man ran after them.

You frowned and chased after a man and guys.

Running into the alley, you saw guys beating up your neighbor. You shouted:

"Hey, guys!"They turned and grinned at you. "Stop beating the helpless, what did he do to you?"You asked until one guy came up to you.

"Listen, chick, you that, not would still on him? And by the way, maybe, you know, " he looked down at his cock and put his hand on your chest until you hit him on it, which made him let go.

"So you're cocky? We love them!"Said the second, coming closer to you.

You, not taken aback, hit right-wing. Abruptly, without a swing. Right on the jaw.

The first guy scared and crying ran away. The second was about to approach when you hit him on the penis. He got away. It was the same with the third guy.

You quickly walked over to Flack.

"Is everything okay? Where does it hurt?"You asked the lying man anxiously. He stood up slowly, pointing to his penis and his leg.

"Clearly." You whispered.

"You're Y/N, aren't you? You're the girl next door to me, aren't you? the man asked, worrying about you.

You went home.

Right in front of your apartment, you walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, saying,:

"Pick me up at 8 o'clock. Walk. Gotham is so beautiful at night! You whispered as you disappeared through the door.

Arthur remained standing in the stairwell.


	11. Theodore Twombly

"Honey, calm down and tell me what happened," Theodore stopped in the middle of the street, blocking passersby. Some people didn't even look at him, and some did, but irritably.

The man with a sinking heart listened to your loud breathing through the speaker and felt the excitement rolls to the throat. He spun around and walked to the curb, trying to hail a cab. 

"I dropped something," you sobbed, and the phone rang again. "I think it's your laptop or tablet with a keyboard. I don't know, I'm sorry."

Twombly had already got into the car, given the address, and was able to breathe out the reason for your tears and the sudden call. "It doesn't matter at all. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Most likely the Cup fell and broke too, I cut myself a little," your voice was getting lower, as if you were pushing the phone away from your face. "I put a towel on it." 

"Wash the wound and put the towel back on while I go home, okay?" 

"I'm such a problem," you said, and sniffed again. "I'm sorry for distracting from the work that favorite."

"It's not even for work. I had to pick up one manuscript and that was it. You're not distracting me, and you're certainly not a problem. We've talked about this before, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"It is very important and pleasant for me to know that you can rely on me-your-fiance and ask for help. I'm glad of it."

"I'm glad that I'm blind and break your equipment?"you don't choose your words very well. 

"Blow up the whole house, but don't hurt yourself, please," Theodore tried to joke, and when he heard you chuckle back, he managed to smile, closing his eyes. "I'm on my way. Five minutes, love."

Your blindness will never be a hindrance to love, especially for a man like Theodore. Never.


	12. Commodus

"Do you love me?"Commodus asks, patting you on the head. You rolled your eyes.

"Yes, Commodus," you whispered.

"That's good," he smirked, kissing you on the cheek, making you squint. "No, no, no, no, don't close your eyes, you love me. Oh, and the question is, what did you do with that soldier yesterday? Hm, dear?"

"I was out and, actually, he's my fiance. Our father blessed us before he went to war, " you said with a little sob.

"You won't see him again. I forbid it and break your engagement, " Commodus said as he snapped, killing your last chance at freedom.

In fact, Commodus was insanely jealous and didn't want you out at night. Moreover, he insisted that you stay up late with another book and go to bed no later than ten o'clock. He found a great many excuses for this strange demand, without telling the real reason.

But then, when you found the man you loved and your father blessed you. You thought you were free at last, but when your father left for the war and did not come home, Commodus, your elder brother, was elected the new Caesar.

You thought you'd be free. Free from constant monitoring and pressure. Free from the jealousy and wrath of Commodus. And the need to marry him.

It would seem that a brother and sister could not be together, but Commodus broke these principles by announcing, after he became the new Caesar, that you would soon marry him. You then began to cry.

"Is everything clear?"lifting your chin, he asked seriously. "Tomorrow you will marry me, so we must prepare. Unfortunately, it's against the rules to have sex with you before the wedding, but I'm the new Caesar, so we can do it now, " he whispered in your ear. "All right, honey?"

"No!"you cried boldly, striking Commodus again on the excited member. 

He grabbed a sore spot while you were about to run away. Already almost having reached until doors, you, for scruff of the neck, caught the angry Emperor.

"We don't want to be nice, do we?"I looked at you possessively. "Means, let us on bad! 

"What, you..."you fall silent as Commodus presses his lips to yours in a searing kiss, pushing you against the wall.

For a moment, she was stunned, unable to react to what was happening. He kisses you, starting to unbutton the buttons.

The torn shirt flies to the side.

You start to struggle as the man makes a trail of kisses from your collarbone to your earlobes.

"Don't hold back, baby," a soft baritone whispers in your ear, "moan," he orders, looking down again.

He bites his neck hard again — that damned place next to his shoulder. Calming you down with his tongue as if licking his wounds, Commodus leaves his mark there for all to see who owns Y/N

Mine! the mark screams.

She belongs to me!

Slowly taking off his clothes, Commodus pressed against your mouth, tearing your lower lip until it opened and he entered them, beginning, literally, to fuck your mouth with his tongue.

"By the time I finish your punishment," the master glared at you standing there with no clothes on ," you will be moaning under me, shouting my name, " you sobbed, no longer trying to resist, because you can't avoid it.

You'll be fucked by a real psychopath.

Breaking away from you-a little naughty baby: Commodus, quickly rastegnul fly, showing you his huge excited penis.

He grinned, stroking his dignity with his hand.

"Do you like it?"the man sneered nastily, grabbing you and turning your back on him.

Abruptly, without warning, the Emperor entered you.


	13. Joaquin Phoenix

Don't you remember when you called other than "the Girlfriend of Joaquin Phoenix" or "the Girlfriend of the Joker."As if you have no name, no personality. Like you're nothing without Joaquin. Offensively. Especially since you graduated with honors from Oxford this year, not from any school. Now you're a graduate in international relations. But to everyone, you're still just Joaquin's girlfriend.

The strangest thing is, there's never been anything between you two. You and Phoenix are just friends. No, not so you are the best friends for 10 years. Since your parents bought the house next door to the Phoenix house. You remember, you were about 12 years old at the time, and you were terribly afraid that you would not be able to find friends in a new place. Until I met a nice neighbor. Joaquin protected you from the local punks who tried to take your phone. Since then, he's taken care of you like a little sister. And in recent years, you have become friends at all. They watched movies together on weekends, ran in the Park in the morning, and went to the theater, which they both adored. To you, Phoenix wasn't a famous actor, he was just a neighborhood guy, a friend you could always rely on. You often appeared together at various events and parties and the press dubbed you a "couple". Funny, you used to laugh about it together while reading the stories of your fictional relationship. Don't people have anything better to do than to come up with some nonsense.

So today you were sitting at a table in his favorite cafe and read a fresh fashion magazine, on the cover of which flaunted your picture. When you saw yourself on the cover, you almost choked on your Lotte. 

"Hello, what are you reading? A familiar voice asked you, creeping up from behind and ruffling your dark curls.

"Joaquin, be careful, you'll ruin your hair," you said through a laugh, getting up from the table and hugging your best friend. "Yes, here's another story about us. I wish they'd learned my name by now."

Joaquin took the magazine from you and stared intently at the picture. 

"You are so beautiful to me all guys will be jealous after seeing this picture.

"Come on, it's you fans do not count, and I'm just a Junior employee of the Ministry of foreign Affairs."

"The most seductive employee, I bet no one else there has such a smile and a MOP of luxurious hair. You're in the wrong profession, baby, you're on the catwalk or in the movies."

"Nah, there's one actor missing. I'll just be Joaquin Phoenix's girlfriend, " you quoted the word girlfriend and smiled.

"Y/N," Joaquin started to say, then waved his hand and fell silent.

"Yes," you looked at your friend in surprise. He's kind of weird today. And looks at you as something unusually, from this glance directly goose bumps on the skin by. Fool, you're lying again. Ah Yes have fallen in love in best friend, with whom not case, especially if your each such a remarkable: are a good, caring, cheerful, a credible, a handsome and such native. Your infatuation with Phoenix prevented you from establishing a personal life, because other guys simply did not exist for you. So I had to drive my feelings deep inside myself and remain just a friend.

"Y/N, here's the thing... he paused again, looked away, and continued uncertainly, " I've been liking a girl for a long time. She is so amazing, unforgettable, delightful, but I don't know how to tell her, suddenly my feelings are not mutual."

Her heart gave a treacherous lurch. Well, that's all. He fell in love. You forced a knowing smile: 

"Just tell her how you feel, I'm sure it's impossible not to love a guy like that."

"Really? Do you love me?""

"Of course," I replied. "Because you're my friend."

"Y/N, you know, this girl... She... You are... She's you."

"What?"you choked on your Lotte and coughed.

"I love you not as a friend, you are much more to me."

Before he could finish, you approached him and kissed him. Sometimes dreams come true. And rumors become truth. Now you're really Joaquin's girlfriend, and you don't care what else the papers say about you, because you're so happy together.


	14. Johnny Cash

When you're sick, johnny's nervous as hell. Running around the house like a madman, trying to pull on his jacket, but constantly cursing. 

"Will you be all right? he asks again. "I'll go get the pills and come back, okay?"

You nod, remembering that johnny forbade you to speak because of a sore throat. But why was he asking questions?..

He comes back exactly six minutes later, out of breath and with a smile on his lips, but it quickly fades when cash sees You in the kitchen near the fridge. 

In your hands a banana, and next to it is a jar of Nutella. 

"Pretend you can't see me," you wheeze, walking back into the room. 

A man is angry with see you off mournfully, but gives up. He makes you some toast, spreads it with chocolate paste, and puts a sliced banana on top of it. He also doesn't forget to pour you some soup...

"First the pills, then the food," cool palms touch your forehead. "The fever has not slept, and you get out of bed."

” Sorry, " you look at him, smiling a little. 

Johnny's trying not to kiss you at this point.


	15. Arthur Fleck

college-au. ㅤㅤ ㅤ   
ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤ  
"Want some?"the side you hear a deep voice, and your face there is a bag with multi-colored jelly. 

You shudder, leaning back in the seat and looking at the guy next to you, who was obviously bored, as you are. 

It was the first time you were in the auditorium watching a College reunion. It was tedious and dreary, but there was no way to leave. I should have thought sooner. 

You look at the guy and raise an eyebrow, who in turn is embarrassed at first, and then smiles awkwardly. All his courage evaporated under your mocking gaze. 

/Beneath that look you tried to hide the same confusion and excitement./ 

"Thank you," you pull the jelly worm out of the package and put it in your mouth. It was sweet and sour, so you wince, which makes the guy suddenly laugh out loud. 

People in front of you shush at you, and you look at each other at the same time, continuing to giggle. 

"Arthur," he shakes your hand.

"Y/N. Nice to meet you."

"Are you new? Fleck asks, leaning closer to you. 

"Yeah, first day."

"Don't you need a new friend?"

"And that there are some good candidates for this place?"you look around, and then you look at the pretended-offended guy. 

"I hate you," he grumbles, but he doesn't take his hand away from you. You accidentally collide with his palm and look at Arthur's pocket, which contains different pieces of magicians.

"Are you a magician?"you can't help it. 

"Quite a bit."

"Hey, that's great, don't hide it," you smile, poking him in the side, causing him to flinch and smile back sheepishly. 

"Thank You."

"So, what about a new friend?"

You laugh softly, watching the boy's face brightens on the eyes after your words, and his lips stretched into a wide and sincere smile. 

"Always at your service."


	16. Theodore Twombly

Soulmate!AU, in which kindred souls feel each other's feelings.

You felt very aggressive. The desire to scream and break something permeated every cell of your body. Your soulmate's heartache burned inside you.

No air entered his lungs. All life seemed to stand still. In the tiny darkness, you felt only disappointment, resentment, and pain.

Gathering all the strength in a fist, you crawled into the kitchen. It was incredibly difficult, because I wanted to lay in the corner, pulling his legs. It seemed that the only correct solution in such a situation — suicide. Because the feelings tearing from within will never leave your soulmate, so you will have to suffer for a very long time. To shrink, literally pressed into her feet, was supposed to help.

But there was no time for that. You found chocolate in the kitchen and ate all the tiles at once. With a trembling voice, you called the dog and hugged him. I tried to sing a merry song. I thought about my favorite things: the bright sun on a warm day, grandma's arms, your soulmate's smile at the first meeting.

The next second you felt more than relief, it was like gratitude. Your soulmate's soul trembled. You sat on the kitchen floor and enjoyed the feeling of happiness and gratitude. Tears flowed down your cheeks, but through them you smiled. You were smiling quite sincerely. Until your dog licked your face:

"Want to walk? Walk? Let's go!"you commanded the dog.

The soul was still tormented by bad feelings. But they were much weaker. You forced yourself to overshadow them with happiness, kindness, joy.

At the dog Park, you're not just like everybody else, played, and ran after the dog, laughing voice with his antics.

Suddenly a man came running into the Park. He was pale. The young man was frantically searching with his mad eyes for something. Everyone stepped aside in shock. You tried not to pay attention. Your soulmate needs help!

"You!"suddenly he blurted out, "You're my soulmate!"

"What?"

He just came over and hugged you.  
In this second on your body has passed an electric shock. A discharge of energy of happiness and relief. The discharge of love and gratitude. Discharge of pleasure. Your feelings are entwined.  
You responded to his embrace and wrapped your arms around his neck, whispering in his ear:

"Whatever happens, you've always got me. Now, more than ever…"

You saw a man. Behind his terrible condition was an attractive man. His eyes, dull and sick, glowed with happiness.

You dragged a man to various interesting places in your city. You drank hot chocolate, rode a slide in the Playground, danced to the violin of a street musician. You didn't ask what happened in his life. You were just trying to make him happy and yourself happy.

"I'm Theodore, by the way," he said, kissing your hand.

"Y/N," you smiled sheepishly, because you were in the underpass and everyone was looking at you.

"You know how I found you?"what?" he asked. interested to see your opinion, Teodor explained:

"Your dog. I sensed your affection for the animal and headed straight for the Park. A favorite place for lovers," smiled the man, "And there you were the one who continued to rejoice at the sight of me. For me... " he drawled.

"Anything," you said, kissing him on the cheek.


	17. Commodus

Бал был в самом разгаре. Там были короли и королевы, дворяне и слуги, и почти весь Рим.

На самом деле, праздник был напрасным. Прошло ровно два года с тех пор, как Коммод взошел на трон. Для римлян-это был праздник. Но тебе и Коммоду было все равно.

Коммодус это понятно, но ты... а вы просто не любили балы и не понимали, почему их устраивают по такому простому поводу. Но Луцилла объяснила, что теперь они празднуют его каждый год.

Служанки и фрейлины подавали еду знати, принцы со всех девяти миров танцевали с девушками, приглашая их на следующий танец, а может быть и на ночь.

-Могу я пригласить вас на танец?-а что это такое?- спросил меня мужчина, который только что подошел и, вероятно, уже танцевал со всеми этими распутными девушками.

Он был красив, его черные глаза были прекрасны, а волосы манили к себе, чтобы их коснулись. Но он был не в твоем вкусе .

Хотя, ты решила потанцевать с ним, надеясь, что не окажется в его постели этой ночью.

\- Можно, - фальшиво улыбнулась ты, тут же схватив его за голову.

"Мисс..."

\- Д/Н, - проскулила она.

\- Мисс Д/Н, что случилось? У тебя что-то болит?"- этот человек начал беспокоиться. Тебя к нему тянет.

"Ничего. Если вы не возражаете, я, пожалуй, выйду на балкон.- Коммод последовал за тобой.

-А почему у меня болит голова?- ты мысленно задал себе этот вопрос.

\- Наверное, потому что вы переутомились, Мисс Игрек, - раздался сзади знакомый голос. - Ты закатила глаза. Коммод. А кто еще это может быть? -Это не каждый раз, когда ты танцуешь с принцем. Поскольку ваш танец провалился, может быть, вы хотите потанцевать со мной?- он предложил вам свою руку."

Не задумываясь над предложением принца и почему он так хорош, вы согласились.

Цезарь улыбнулся:

Нежно вальсируя на балконе, вы не думали о своих обидах, вы просто отдавались танцу. Коммод улыбнулся и медленно покачнулся. Теперь ему не нужен был ни трон, ни власть. Теперь он был самым счастливым человеком в мире.

Когда танец закончился, Коммод наклонился к своему партнеру. Ты покраснела, повернув голову в сторону. Осторожно повернув подбородок в его сторону, он спросил::

-Можно я тебя поцелую?- перешел на дружеский тон император и, ожидая вашего ответа, нежно поцеловал вас в губы.


	18. Joaquin Phoenix

Joaquin opened the bedroom door a crack and smiled at you as you slept. He went into the room and went to the bed where you slept peacefully. The man bent down and lightly tickled your neck. You closed your eyes and slowly turned away from him.

"Hey, Sleepyhead! Joaquin whispered, kissing your shoulder. You smiled in her sleep and continued to sleep. Phoenix straightened up and gently lifted you into his arms, hugging him. You involuntarily put your arms around his neck, still in the realm of Morpheus, and buried your face in Joaquin's shoulder. The man smiled and carried you outside.

The air smelled fresh. The sun shone so brightly, radiating a warmth that enveloped everything on earth and in the sky. Joaquin squinted slightly from the sun and kept glancing at you with the question: "not awake yet?"In response, he received only the sweet chirping of birds and a light breeze.

"Good morning!"with that, he jumped into the pool with you in his arms. You certainly woke up and panicked because she could not swim. When you are still able to rise to the surface, Phoenix will immediately pull you up against me, not allowing me to go to the bottom. He reached out to you for a kiss but you dodged and evil looked at him, trying to catch his breath.

"Did I say it suits you to be wet? the actor smiled innocently. You opened your mouth, not yet having thought of what to say and only silently moved your lips.

"What do you mean? Did you forget that I can't swim?"you tried to maintain a menacing tone, but looking into his radiant face, you only smiled and shrugged your shoulders.

"You don't know how to be offended. That's why I love you, my angel."Joaquin pressed his lips to yours and smiled. You laughed and looked him in the eye.

"So what was the awakening for?"

"Well, first of all, if you haven't forgotten, my dear wife, your parents are coming to see us today," Phoenix, seeing your surprised reaction, realized that he had forgotten to tell you about it and kissed you on the forehead. You shook your head and looked up, meeting the eyes of your lover, and clung to him.

"And secondly, I have a week to get you down from heaven on... water!"Joaquin went up the stairs and helped you out of the water. You curtsied and snuggled up to your lover. The man closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace, and with his lips said, "Thank you."

There was the sound of an approaching car. Soon your parents came out of it.

"Mommy, Daddy!"you ran toward them, spraying water droplets all around you. Joaquin smiled and joined you. Your mother hugged you tight, even though you were wet from head to toe. "I missed you so much!"you hugged your father, too. He lifted you a couple of inches off the ground and laughed.

"Joaquin, Hello! How did my daughter get your gift? your father asked, and Phoenix scratched his head. You surprised on him dreamt still hugging parents.

"We're going to the Islands!"he shrugged and you threw your arms around his neck. After a few minutes of greeting, you and your mom went inside, and Joaquin and your dad stayed for a while.

"Thank You. Thank you for such a daughter!"your husband smiled and your father looked up proudly.

"Just protect mine... More precisely now yours angel! And be happy together!"


End file.
